character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio (Canon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' Dimentio is a major, later the hidden main antagonist of Super Paper Mario. He starts off as one of Count Bleck's minions but soon reveals himself as the real villain of the game, only bent on using the Chaos Heart for his own agenda. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 4-C to 3-C | At least 3-A ''' '''Name: Dimentio Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Jester / Clown, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Levitation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Creation, Forcefield Manipulation, Mirror Arts, Illusion Creation, Dimensional Manipulation, Invisibility, Duplication and minor Reality Warping and Technopathy (made Fracktail short-circuit). Mind Control w/ Floro Sprouts, possible Longevity and Precognition | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reliant Invulnerability, Black Hole Creation, Reality Warping, Life Creation, Animation, Summoning (able to summon various lifeforms. If the player guards, he'll send several 8-bit Luigis at them), Time Paradoxal Resistance, Flight, Body Control (able to make his limbs disappear and reappear), Elasticity, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4 and 5. After the destruction of everything, including the afterlives, Super Dimentio would live. There'd be no afterlives to contain him, nor would Queen Jaydes be able to induce death on him. Therefore making him deathless — the Death of the Mario-verse can't kill him and there are no afterlives for Super Dimentio to be sent to if he kicks the bucket), Darkness Manipulation, Aura (able to envelop himself in dark energy to protect himself from harm) and Statistics Amplification (through L-POWER). Attack Potency: Large Star level to Galaxy level (comparable to the heroes) | At least Universe level (If Dimentio had not been defeated by Mario, he would have destroyed the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Marioverse, which includes things like the Dream Depot, where the dreams of the citizens are turned into entire universes, by using a "shadow of his power" to control the Void post-mortum. However, there is no solid evidence that the Void destroyed all of those worlds at the same time - in fact, the Void is only ever seen destroying one at a time. And due to the fact that there's still ground, floor and restants of buildings and the like in the voids that were once worlds - like Sammer's Kingdom - it's highly likely that space-time still remains and that only the physical matter was destroyed) Speed: Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic (Outpaced Mario and the gang with complete ease) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class to Galactic | At least Universal Durability: Unknown (Let himself get hit by Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | At least Universe level ''' (Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause, including the universe he was in) '''Stamina: Large | Limitless Range: A few meters | At least Universal Standard Equipment: The Chaos Heart Intelligence: Likely Gifted (conducted a scheme and manipulated almost everyone around him in order to get the Chaos Heart. He is also hinted to have created the Dark Prognosticus) Weaknesses: His ego | The Pure Hearts. If Dimentio falls and doesn't leave behind a shadow of his power, all destruction of the Void will be undone. Key: Base | Super Dimentio Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3